Love's Arrow: A Silvaze Story
by SapphireWolf97
Summary: Blaze is a princess with her father's warrior heart. Silver is a knight who wishes to be free from his King's rule of terror. So when fate brings these two spirits together, will they save their kingdoms from destruction... and fall victim to each other's hearts? Reviews appriciated :)
1. Blaze

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm now gonna focus on this Silvaze story, but I will write another redakai fic after so don't worry! **

"Hiaaah! Take this!" Blaze screamed as she attacked a lifeless straw dummy. "And this, and this, and this!" As blades of straw floated vigorously to the ground, she dropped the sharp sword she was carrying and went towards a nearby wall. On it, was Blaze's father's prized bow and arrow, gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight. She carefully removed it from its case and stroked it gently. This was the only possession left of her late father. "Don't worry Dad," she said as she raised the finely carved bow towards a target, "I'll take good care of your bow."

"If you wanted to take good care of it Princess, you would've left it on that wall," a shady voice echoed.

Blaze shot around bluntly and saw a black hedgehog with slick stripes of red through his hair leant strongly against a stone pillar. "Sir...Sir Shadow!" Blaze stammered, "I was just err..." "Destroying the knight's training room?" Shadow interrupted as his dark eyes glazed around the room at the strewn weapons and beaten-up dummies. He sighed heavily. "You know you're not supposed to be here," he said sharply, "Heck knows what your mother will say." Blaze looked towards the ground in shame. "I know I know, it's just..." Shadow stepped towards the lilac cat and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know. You wanted to be as good as your father was with that bow," he said calmly, "But I have to obey your mother's orders." Blaze looked at the knight with wide eyes. "It's not fair! Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean I can't fight too," she sulked. "That's life I'm afraid, and I don't like it either, but that's just how it is," Shadow replied, "Come on, let's go, before the other knights see you."

As she was taken out of the room, Blaze glanced back at the messy state she'd left it in, and a small smile creeped across her face. _I'm getting better at this..._

Shadow swiftly took Blaze away and cleverly managed to avoid most of the other knights. Problem was, standing outside Blaze's chambers, was Knuckles, one of the three Imperial knights. "Princess! There you are! Your mother is..." He took a swift glance at Blaze, and the state of her clothes. "What have you been doing? You've been down in the training room again haven't you?" Blaze solemly nodded her head. Knuckles sighed as he shook his head. "Princess, you know you shouldn't be down there! Your mother forbids it!" he said sternly. "I know I know, but..." Blaze started. "You know we have to tell her now don't you?" he asked. Blaze nodded. _God, here comes another lecture...why can't I train down there? I'm not the little girly girl she wants me to be! _

"Come on, your mother wants to see you - about something important," Knuckles said. Blaze's ears shot up. "What? What is it Sir Knuckles?" Blaze pressed on. "I don't know Princess, but she was pretty desparate to see you," he replied. Blaze shook her head. "Sir Knuckles, enough with the 'Princess' title! I've asked you to just call me Blaze," she sighed. "You know we can't," Knuckles reminded her. Blaze folded her arms crossly. "We better get you cleaned up, or your mother will be on to us," Shadow added. "Right..." Blaze sighed again heavily. _This is gonna be a long day..._

**_1 hour later..._**

After a maid had been summoned to freshen Blaze up, she made her way to the throne room, glancing at the littlest things to distract her from the thought of yet another stupid lecture. _Damn it all! I don't see why Mother didn't want me going down there, or even training at all! I wish I could be free from all this..._

Finally, she reached the throne room and barged her way in, her eyes gleaming a bright amber. "Mother, what is it? What is the matter?' Blaze questioned. Queen Lucinda of Pyros - Blaze's mother - was sitting up promptly on her throne, her emerald eyes gleaming back at her daughter. "Well for starters...why were you in the knight's training room AGAIN? You know I don't like you going down there Blaze," Lucinda scolded. "But Mother," Blaze started. "But nothing young lady! The Princess of Pyros should not be training like a knight!" Lucinda shouted. "No, she should be strong Mother!" Blaze argued.

Queen Lucinda sighed and shook her head. She could see there was no getting around her stubborn daughter. She clasped her hands together. "Blaze, I wanted to see you for a reason, not to argue with you," she said calmly. "Well then, what is it Mother?" Blaze asked impatiently. "I have had a meeting with the Royal Court, about the invasion of the Kingdom of Aquos," she began. Blaze shuddered. Aquos was BAD news. _They're the ones who_ _killed... _ she couldn't finish her thought. "They have decided that Pyros needs a new leader - a strong leader." Blaze's expression was one of shock. "You're not suggesting that...I take the throne now?!" Blaze asked. "No no Blaze...they want a new King dear..."

Lucinda looked at her offspring with glazed eyes. "Oh Mother, they're not making you get married again?!" Blaze said in shock. "No they're not sweetheart, but they want me to abdicate the throne. Since Flame...since your father passed, they don't think I've been a strong stable leader, and that's why Aquos have been more successful in their invasion."

Blaze looked at her mother with sympathetic eyes. "Oh Mother, that's not true at all! Don't listen to them-"

"Blaze," Lucinda interupted, "They're moving YOUR marriage age from 18...down to 15." Blaze looked at her with disbelief, and stepped back from the throne. "WHAT?! You can't be serious! I'm not ready to be married yet! They can't DO this!" she screeched with tears in her eyes. "Blaze...I'm afraid you have no choice..." Lucinda whispered gently. Blaze clenched her fists and scrunched up her face. "No! Father would've NEVER allowed this!" she screamed at her mother. "Your father is DEAD Blaze!" Lucinda screeched back. She then gasped as she realised what she'd said. Blaze's expression went from disbelief to anger.

"You know what Mother? I was wrong. You ARE a weak leader for letting this happen!" she cried as she ran out of the room. As she ran past the many rooms surrounding the corridors, she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop thinking about her father - King Flame. _Father, I'm sorry, but I can no longer stay here..._

**_After dark...  
_**

As the pitch black night sweeped its way through the castle, so did slumber. Blaze seized the oppurtunity with two hands as she made her way down to the knight's quarters. She quietly opened the training room's creaky door, and grabbed her father's bow and arrows. _These will come in handy at some point..._

She then grabbed a female knight's spare amour and swiftly but stealthly made her escape out of the castle gates, and past the sleeping guards. _No wonder we're losing the war, with guards like these! _

She then turned around for one last loom at the pale misty moonlight shining down on her home, and then looked towards the vast woodland before her. _No turning back now..._

**What do you think for the first chapter? Don't worry, Silver will appear in the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. They Meet

**Here is the second chapter! Please review, fave or follow as it would really help :) Anyways, Silver is gonna appear now!**

_Gotta...gotta keep going...must get away..._

A young knight was sprinting through the thick, vast woods as he raced away from what seemed to be a search party. The woods were pitch black now, so seeing any opposing attack from them would be hard to defend. As he quickly glanced back, the search party, made up of fellow Aquos knights, was fast approaching. "Better hide myself from view," he whispered.

Camoflauging himself from sight, the party of knights swept past him, he chuckled to himself quietly as they stopped on a nearby clearing. "Where'd he go?" "Oh, great. King Mephiles will kill us if we don't find him!" The young knight smirked in the trees. But then something else caught his attention. His neon-blue eyes shot over to a rustle in the nearby bushes.

_What's that noise? Who's there?_ he thought. He could hear someone panting as they quickly sprinted their way through the woods. A grey shadow danced its way over the clearing, clearly noticeable under the pasty-white moon - and to the Aquos knights. "Who's there! Show yourself, now!" The mystery figure gasped and ran faster, away from view. "Quickly! After...it!" "But what about Silver?" "He'll have to wait. Let's go!"

Silver, as he was called, had also taken interest in this mysterious character, and began to also take part in this massive game of hide and seek. _I wonder who it is, and what they are doing here so late at night? _he thought as he raced through the thick trees and branches.

The figure began to grow desparate as its breath clearly became heavy and it slowed down considerably. _Its starting to reach its limit, _Silver thought. But the person suddenly picked up pace, but not for long as they tripped on a large log. "Owwwww!" they cried. _That's gotta hurt, _Silver thought as he gazed at the fallen character. And not far behind, were the Aquos knights. "Hey hey! Look what we found!" "No jokes! Take off your helmet and show us who you are!" The masked warrior whipped out a bow and arrow and shot the intimidating knight in the chest. As he groaned and dropped to the ground, the other knights became angered as they clasped the warrior's arms and legs. "Let go of me!" they shouted. _Wait a minute...that was a female voice! _Silver gasped.

"Sir Kali, take off the helmet!" one knight ordered. As Sir Kali took out his sword and tipped it under the warrior's helmet, it rolled off easily and revealed a purple female cat, with deep amber eyes. _Wow, she's...she's pretty... _Silver blushed as he gazed at the female knight. "Woah! Looks like we caught a big one fellas!" Sir Kali laughed. "Too right Kali! But what's the Princess of Pyros doing out here all by herself? Pretty reckless, hey boys?" The knights were overcome with hysterics as the cat struggled to get loose. _The...Princess...of Pyros?! But she's in a knight's uniform! _Silver thought.

A bold, brash, burly knight stepped forward and drew a large, sharp sword. He aimed it at the Princess' chest. "Hmmmmm, I wonder if this sword can pierce your amour girl," he smirked as he raised his sword, point down. The Princess squirmed and screamed as she tried to free herself. _No...they..they wouldn't! Not without the King's permission! And she's..she's defenceless! I've gotta do something! _

"Hey! Up here!" Silver shouted. The Princess gasped in relief as the Aquos knights released her. "Leave the Princess alone and pick on someone your own size!" he continued. Sir Kali drew his sword away from her and threw it at the silver hedgehog. Silver slipped past it as if it were a gust of wind. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Is that all you've got Sir Kali? Oh, and the way the Princess shot Sir Leon, I wouldn't be suprised if she shot you now, leaving yourself wiiiiiide open like that," he taunted. The purple cat blushed pink, but got the message as Silver winked at her and aimed her bow and another arrow at the defenceless knight.

"He's right you know," she said with a sly smile. _She has a beautiful voice...wait what am I thinking? She's from Pyros, and I'm..well...I think she's guessed, _Silver thought. As the Princess took her aim, another knight grabbed her from behind and twisted her arm back. _These guys are really pushing it!_ he thought with an angered expression. "Didn't you idiots hear what I just said? Leave her alone!" Silver yelled as he leapt from the safety of the trees into plain view. "Well well, actually willing to fight now are we?" Sir Kali smirked.

The Princess gasped as she saw Silver's uniform. _An...an Aquos knight's uniform! But he's...he's protecting me! I wonder why? _she thought, confused. "You bet Sir Kali," he replied as he raised his hands, "But this time, you'll lose." As Silver clenched his fists, they began to turn a bright turquoise, as light surrounded them. Sir Kali took one shaky step back.

"Hehehe, not so brave now, are you? You're too afraid of my powers," Silver taunted. He launched a neon beam into a nearby tree, and watched as it collapsed onto him. Sir Kali groaned as it seemingly crushed him. "Sir Kali!" "Sir Kali, are you alright Sir?" the remaining knights shouted as they struggled to remove the broken, splinted tree off their fellow knight. "Let that be a warning to you," Silver warned them.

The Aquos knights trembled as they nodded and carried their friend back towards Aquos. "And tell your so-called King I'm NOT coming back!" he yelled after them. Silver quickly took note of the injured warrior Princess. As he knelt down beside her, she gently flinched back. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. The female cat relaxed a little as she let out a small groan. "Are you alright?" Silver asked. "I'm okay, it's just my leg, when I tripped," she replied. Silver glanced at the large bruise forming on her shin.

"What's your name?" the Princess asked. "Oh, you can call me Silver," Silver replied, "I know I'm from Aquos, and you're from Pyros, but I promise I'm not as cut-throat as Aquos are." The cat smiled and nodded. She had a feeling he wasn't, as he hadn't attacked her. "So, urrr, what's yours Princess?" he asked nervously. "Blaze. You can call me Blaze," she replied with a smile. _Blaze...what a pretty name..._

They both blushed lightly as there was an awkward silence. An owl hooted, and a cold breeze rushed through their fur. "Brrrrrr, we should get outta here," Silver shivered. He suddenly remembered Blaze's bruise. "Are you alright to walk?" he asked. "I...I think so," she replied as she shakily stood up, "Owww! Or not..." she sighed. "Here," Silver said as he lifted Blaze into his arms. "Hey, what are you-" "Don't worry Blaze, you're struggling to walk, you need to rest that leg for a while," he answered, "Let's go and find some shelter."

As he raced through the dark woods, Blaze couldn't help but to doze off in Silver's warm arms. Silver blushed even brighter. _For a Princess, she sure is accepting...and beautiful. _

He smiled silently as he stared at Blaze's sleeping face, drifting off into dreams...

**There we have it! Ooooh what will happen next?! Stay tuned folks! :) xxxxxxxx**


	3. Realisation

**Here's the third chapter! Ooooooo what's gonna happen now then? Read on guys! :)**

_The next morning..._

_In the woods..._

Silver's eyes fluttered open as the sun beamed down heavily on him. "Aaaahh, morning already?" he yawned. He then turned to see Blaze lying on a bed of leaves, still sleeping peacefully. He smiled gently. _Never known a girl who looks so pretty when she sleeps..._

Silver then saw the bruise on her leg hadn't faded overnight, and in fact had swelled considerably. _Ouch, bet that's gotta hurt a bit, _he thought. As Blaze suddenly turned over and snuggled against the leaves, Silver blushed a little as he saw she was smiling. He stared at her for a moment, then turned away. _What am I thinking? She's a Princess, from Pyros no less! But I can't get away from the fact she's beautiful, and brave for leaving her home on her own. But why did she leave I wonder? _

As he pondered on that thought, Blaze slowly stirred from her slumber and yawned as she gazed towards the shining sun. "Aaaaah, oh, good morning Silver!" she smiled. Silver turned around in suprise. "Oh, good morning Blaze," he replied, "How's your leg?" Blaze pulled up her trouser leg and gasped at the dark bruise staining her shin. "Is it obvious?" she laughed nervously. "Here, I have some bandages and some healing ointment in my rucksack, maybe they will help," he answered, and raised his hand towards the roughed-up bag. As it levitated slowly towards him, Blaze stared in amazement. "Wow, how'd you do that? That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Silver smiled at Blaze as he dropped the rucksack in front of him. "I've had this power since I was a child," he replied as he applied the ointment onto her bruise and wrapped the bandage on it. "It's the reason the King of Aquos values me...but it's also the reason I left that place," he sighed as he glanced towards the blue skies. Blaze looked at him with sympathy. She limped her way slowly next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She reached out a hand in front of him. "Watch this," she said with a small smile. She clicked her fingers and a ball of blazing fire emerged in her palm. Silver looked at it, stunned. "Woah, that's beautiful," he gasped as he saw the flames dance in Blaze's hand.

"Thanks, but it isn't always so pretty. There are those in Pyros who doubt me because of my ability to wield fire," she replied sadly,"But I can't help it - I inherited it from my father." She clenched her palm, extinguishing the flames.

"Hey, at least I think its amazing," Silver reassured her. Blaze smiled, her cheeks flushing pink. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and she jumped back. "Hey Blaze are you okay?" Silver asked, "It's just a rabbit." The small pearl-white bunny hopped forward, as if it knew they wouldn't harm him. "Sorry I'm fine, its just I've never been in the woods before," Blaze answered, embarrassed. She knelt down as the rabbit came to her, and nuzzled her knee.

She smiled, and stroked the rabbit's soft fur. "Awww, aren't you adorable?" she cooed as she lifted the bunny to her chest and cradled it. Silver looked at her with wide eyes. _Wow, she's so kind and gentle, I'm suprised, especially after how she shot those arrows last night, _he thought. "There you go now, bye bye," Blaze said with a kind smile as she let it go.

Blaze then stood up carefully and grabbed her father's bow and arrows. "We should get off, before any Pyros or Aquos search parties find us," she reminded Silver. "Yeah, but where are we gonna go?" he asked. "Hmmmm, anywhere away from Pyros or Aquos is good enough for me, don't you think?" Blaze grinned. "Hehehe, guess so," Silver laughed, "Let's go then."

_At Pyros..._

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Your Highness!" a maid screamed as she rushed down the Pyros Palace's corridors. Queen Lucinda sat bolt upright as she heard the yells. "Your Highness! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" the maid cried as she dropped to her knees in the throne room. Lucinda rose from her throne and knelt to help the troubled maid. "Calm down Kaysie, what ever is the matter?" she asked. Kaysie took her hands from her face. "It's...It's Princess Blaze your Highness, she's...she's gone!" she stammered.

Lucinda took a step back and froze. _Blaze...my baby girl..._ she thought as she welled up. "I'm so sorry Your Highness, she just simply vanished, and she's took her father's bow!" Kaysie cried. "It's...It's not your fault Kaysie," Lucinda replied as she choked up. As she hesitantly composed herself, she turned towards two messangers in the room. "Messangers, send for Sir Shadow and Sir Knuckles IMMEADIATELY. Tell them it's of the upmost importance!" "Yes ma'am!" they replied as they dashed out the doors.

"Maid Yasmin? Escort Kaysie out and calm her down," she gestured to another young maid. "Of course Mi'lady."

As she turned to her throne, Lucinda folded her arms and sighed. "Oh Blaze...you...you...won't last long out there alone," she cried quietly. "Queen Lucinda? We got the message, what's the matter?" Sir Knuckles asked as he and Sir Shadow entered the room. "Oh Sir Knuckles...it's Blaze. She's run away...without a trace..." Lucinda answered with tears. Sir Shadow clenches his fists as a look of sadness and anger spread across his face. "What?! You can't be serious! Why would she just simply up and leave?" Sir Knuckles said with shock.

"I think Her Majesty already knows why," Sir Shadow said as he nodded towards the Queen. Lucinda gasped as she realised. "Oh no...the marriage! I should've known!" she said worriedly, "She said she wasn't ready for it! Oh what have I done?" "Calm yourself Your Highness, she can't have gone too far," Sir Knuckles said calmly. Queen Lucinda wiped her tears as she nodded slowly.

"If you wish, Queen Lucinda, we'll leave to find Princess Blaze, and bring her back safely, at once," Sir Knuckles continued. He looked back at a shocked Shadow, who nodded in agreement. "Of course, leave as soon as possible!" Lucinda ordered.

Sir Knuckles and Sir Shadow turned and sprinted through the doors, and out of the castle gates. _Princess...please be safe, wherever you are..._Sir Shadow thought as he raced into the thick woodland.

_In Aquos..._

"I'm...I'm sorry Your Majesty, but Silver was just too..." "SILENCE! This is NOT acceptable!" a voice roared as he attacked the failed knight. The deep voice sighed as he stepped out of the shadows. A blue hedgehog dressed in huge warrior's armour and weilding a sapphire sword stood before the vast Kingdom of Aquos, and burst through the Palace doors, and sped off into the woods. _Guess I gotta do EVERYTHING myself these days..._

**_Oooooh can you guess who that was?! Until next time guys!_**


	4. A Fateful Encounter

**So you probably know now who it was right?! Well here's the 4th chapter guys!**

_Later on that day..._

"Hey, wait up! You're going too fast!" Blaze cried out as Silver sped off ahead through the tall oak trees. Silver skidded to a halt, but tripped and tumbled towards a large raspberry bush. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt..." Blaze said as she sighed with a smile. She walked over to a dazed Silver, who was shaking his head, and brushing the twigs out of his spiky mane of hair. "Hehehehe," Blaze laughed as she leant over him, "Need a hand?"

Silver stared at the cat with embarrassment. "Yeah, thanks Blaze..." he mumbled. "No problem. And hey, looks like you found us breakfast!" she giggled as she picked up the juicy berries. As Silver scratched his head, he laughed too. "Eat up!" Blaze smiled. "Hmmmm, these are actually okay!" Silver grinned. "I know right? We must still be close to Pyros to get berries as good as these-" Blaze paused.

Silver put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. By the way, you never mentioned why you ran away from Pyros in the first place," he asked discreetly. "Hmmmm...since we're travelling together now, you should know," Blaze said sincerely, "The reason I left is because my mother is making me -" she stopped, as a rustle swept the bushes with a cold breeze. "W-w-what was t-that?" she shivered. Another gust of wind swept past the pair, making them both squirm. "Brrrrrrr, I don't know, but it sure is fast," Silver replied.

Then more and more shots and gusts of wind started to circle them, and it grew colder and colder. "Oh my gosh, what IS this?!" Blaze shouted above the howling wind. Silver quickly glanced around him, and noticed something very familiar. This wind wasn't natural. It was slightly...blue? Then it snapped. _Oh no...he's found me! And what's worse, a royal of the enemy is with me! Blaze and I are toast if we don't get outta here!_

_"_Blaze, we gotta get outta here, now!" Silver yelled, "We're in great danger!" 'What? Why?" Blaze asked over the roaring breeze. "Just come on!" he replied as he grasped Blaze's hand. "Hold on tight!" Silver told a nervous Blaze. She nodded and scrunched up her eyes, as she grimaced in pain whilst Silver tore through the raging winds.

The mystery breeze suddenly calmed down, and and a loud roar was echoed through the woods. The shaken pair coughed and spluttered as they struggled to see straight. "Urggh, Blaze? Blaze, are you-" "I'm fine, but what...what was that? And how did you know what that was?"

Silver looked at Blaze's confused face nervously and stammered as he looked for an explanation. "Blaze, that wind, it wasn't natural. It was made by-" "_Silver, you continue to defy me? Brave I must say,"_ a deep voice said. Silver and Blaze glanced around them, and noticed a pair of stinging-scarlet red eyes staring at them eagerly. "_And lookie lookie what you found - a Pyros royal!"_ it continued as it laughed creepily. Silver stood his ground as he reached out a protective arm in front of Blaze. "_Protecting an enemy I see? I didn't count on YOU becoming a traitor Silver! But if that's how you want to play, then so be it!"_

A tall figure finally showed itself, covered in sapphire-blue fur. Blaze gasped in fear as she recognised who it was - King Sonic of Aquos. "Hehehe, guess you were really desparate to find me? I'm touched," Silver joked. "_Don't play mind games with me Silver! Since you're so eager to get away from me, how about I just end you...and your lady friend, right now, and put you out of your misery?!" _King Sonic growled as he drew his massive sword.

Silver clenched Blaze's wrist. "Blaze, come on! Run!" he yelled as he pulled her away, into the trees. "_Oooh, trying to play hide and seek are we? Then you've already lost Silver_!" Sonic yelled after him as he sped off in search of the rogue pair.

Blaze and Silver panted as bolts of blue energy zapped them at every turn. "When...is...this...gonna...stop?" Blaze wheezed. "I don't...know...Blaze," Silver replied, exhausted from running. "Please...let's just...stop for a moment, maybe he's stopped...too," Blaze suggested. Silver skidded and held onto Blaze tightly. She blushed as he looked at her with sympatheic eyes.

"_Hehehehehehe! Too slow!" _Sonic roared as he leapt out, ready to attack. Blaze spun around and gasped as she jumped away from Silver. A flash of bright white light blocked Silver's view. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The light faded away, and Silver saw a burnt Blaze drop to the ground. "Blaze! Blaze!" he shouted as he ran towards her body. As he gently raised her in his arms, she groaned in agony as she tried to clasp her stomach. "Blaze, I'm so sorry! Please be alright!" he cried. Blaze looked at Silver's distraught face, and managed a small smile. "I-I-I-It's alri-i-i-ight Silver, just f-f-fight him.." she stammered. "But you're.." Silver started. "Just go, I'll b-b-be okay," she smiled weakly.

Silver nodded reluctantly as he carefully place Blaze against a nearby tree. He then stood up as he looked at King Sonic with blazing eyes. "You're gonna PAY for that!" he growled as he summoned hot spheres of energy from his hands. "_Am I now? Oooh, this should be fun, now that she's out of the way," _Sonic smirked. "Shut up!" Silver screeched as he launched a sphere at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic easily flew away from it. "_Hehehehe, is that the best you've got Silver? I thought you were better than that," _Sonic laughed.

_Nearby..._

A large burst of energy pierced the peaceful skies as Sir Shadow and Sir Knuckles made their way into the woods. "Woah, what was that?" Sir Knuckles gasped in amazement. "I don't know, but we'd better follow it," Sir Shadow replied. "Why?" "Because the Princess is in the same direction," he answered, showing Knuckles a Pyros royal arrow.

As they sped off in the direction of the blast, it wasn't long before they found the source - and a battle. Silver was just about out of energy, and almost on his knees. "_It's such a shame to get rid of such talent, but it must be done to be rid of traitors,"_ Sonic said sternly as he raised his sword above Silver. Blaze struggled to stand, and gradually limped towards Silver. "Noooooo!" she screamed as she leapt in front of him.

"Princess Blaze!" Sir Shadow yelled, as the gleaming flash of metal swept in front of the helpless cat. Blaze's stomach wound oozed scarlet blood, and she fainted. "BLAAAAZE!" Silver screamed as he caught Blaze in his arms. "Princess! PRINCESS!" Sir Knuckles shouted as he emerged from the bushes. King Sonic sighed angrily and disappeared into the thick branches.

"Blaze! Blaze please, please say something! Anything!" Silver screeched as he fought back his tears. "Get away from Princess Blaze you Aquos scum!" Sir Knuckles yelled as he lauched himself at Silver. Sir Shadow picked up a very weak Blaze, and struggled to fight back his own tears. "We have to get the Princess back to the castle - immeadiately!" he said. Sir Knuckles nodded and tied Silver's hand behind his back.

"You're coming with us, and no trying to escape!" Knuckles barked. "No, wait! You don't understand! Please!" Silver argued as he and Blaze were taken towards Pyros...

**Ooooh, dum dum dum! Suspense! What's gonna happen now?! Til next time guys - and please please please review or fave! **


	5. Two Minds Wander

**Here we go guys! Is Blaze gonna be ok? And what happens to Silver? Hehehe, read on guys!**

_Back at Pyros...  
_

"Guards! Guards! Open the gates at once! And tell Her Highness to come here as soon as possible! The Princess needs medical attention immediately!" Sir Knuckles yelled at the lazy men. As they awoke from their slumber with a start, they took one look at the fallen girl and nodded their heads in unison. "Right away Sir! At once Sir!" they stammered. They quickly lowered the bridge, not caring if it crashed. "Careful there! We don't need another casualty men," Sir Shadow cautioned. "Sorry Sir Shadow, we just wanted the Princess to get swift attention," the klutzy guards mumbled. "As do we," Sir Knuckles replied.

Blaze suddenly groaned in pain and shook as she reached for her wounded stomach. "Princess! Save your strength," Sir Shadow said worriedly as the Princess stirred in his arms. She slowly closed her eyes again as she whispered, "S-S-S-Silver...". Silver, who was being dragged behind them, gasped and clenched his fists. "Come on, the sooner the Princess gets treatment the better!' Sir Knuckles warned. He took a uninviting glare at Silver. "And the sooner we deal with you."

_Inside the castle..._

"Sir Shadow, take the Princess to the royal medics - I'll deal with this Aquos scum," Sir Knuckles said in a serious tone. "Right away," Sir Shadow replied as he dashed off with Blaze.

As he finally reached the medics, he was exhausted and panting like a dog. "Medics! Help...the...Princess...she...needs...medical...attention...at once," he wheezed. The medics took one look at the girl and immediately rushed to her aid. "Get bandages!" "Water!" "Where's the vaccine?!" They placed the Princess delicately on a white bed and scanned her over, checking her every scratch and scar. "She's losing too much blood!" "Her burns are 2nd degree!"

As they panicked and rushed to treat the Princess, they didn't realise that Queen Lucinda was standing in the doorway, and had heard the entire scene. She stook a shaky step forwards. "Let me see her, where's my baby?" she whispered, her eyes glazed. An older medic placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your Highness, I'm not sure if you should-"

"It's my DAUGHTER! Let me see her right now!" Lucinda yelled, as tears leaked out her eyes. The medic stepped away in shock, but nodded solemnly. Sir Shadow looked on as the Queen took slow steps towards her little girl. As she reached the bed, she placed one hand over her mouth and the other on Blaze's pale face. As she stroked her soft hair, and looked at the gaping wound scarring her daughter's stomach, she couldn't take it any more and broke down in tears.

"My...MY BABY! Why? WHY!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees. "Come on Your Highness, it's best if you leave now," a young female medic said calmly as she escorted Lucinda out of the room. "Everyone, we need to perform surgery at once," the head medic ordered. As they pulled a screen over to hide the procedure, Sir Shadow put his head in his hands and shed a few silent tears of his own...

_In the dungeons..._

"For a knight of Aquos who's been captured, you sure are quiet," Sir Knuckles smirked. A look of anger spread across Silver's face. "I am NOT of Aquos anymore!" he spat, "I had nothing to do with the accident!" He gasped as he realised what he said and a tear strolled down his cheek. "Hmph! Hard to believe when you are wearing the Aquos knight's uniform," Sir Knuckles shot back.

As he dragged Silver along, his thoughts were nothing but despise and hate for the former Aquos knight. They finally reached a damp old cell, with only a weak flame to light it. 'Get in there!" he yelled as he threw Silver into the dark, brick place, scraping the prisoner's hands and knees. "This is where you're staying, until Her Highness reaches a decision as to your fate...and gets over her daughter's state of health," Sir Knuckles said quietly, hate rising in his voice as he walked away.

"No! Wait! Come back here! Let me go!" Silver yelled as he clenched the iron bars with the little strength he had in him. He rested his head against the restraining bars as hot tears trickled down his furry cheeks, and his thoughts turned to Blaze. _Blaze...this is all my fault...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..._

He stood up slowly and then sat down again against a cold brick wall. He curled himself into a ball and couldn't help but think of Blaze and her fate...

_Back in the medical rooms..._

.Beep. Blaze could hear a monitor beep as her hearing slowly returned to her. _Ugggh, my head..it hurts..._a bright white light filled the room as her eyes flickered open. A sweep of pain rippled through her limp body and she groaned weakly. "Princess Blaze!" Sir Shadow's voice echoed in Blaze's head. She could feel a warm hand clutch her own. "Princess, how are you feeling? Are you okay?' she heard him say worriedly.

Blaze grimaced as she said weakly, "I...I'm...not...f-feeling...the...best, but...I'm glad...y-you're here." "Everything's alright now Princess, you're back home," Shadow said. Blaze became shocked. "Home?! Why a-am I home? And where is..." she groaned as she dropped faintly back down on her bed. "_Princess! Princess Blaze! Princess..." _Shadow's voice faded away again as did the light in the room. As she fell back asleep, she immediately thought of Silver, and wondered where he was...

_Silver...Silver...Silver! _

_Back in the dungeons..._

Silver's weary head shot up as he thought he heard Blaze's voice calling out to him in his sleep. "B-Blaze? Is t-that you?" he stammered as he looked up at the eerie-white moonlight shining down through a small barred window. "Oh Blaze, I wish you were here with me," he mumbled as he shoom his head in disappointment. Little did he know, that a black silhouette was watching him, ready to pounce...

**Ooooh who's watching Silver? And will Blaze ever be ok? Just wait till next time guys!**


	6. Two Hearts Reunited

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Who just showed up with Silver? And is Blaze ok? Well read on to find out!**

_Back in the dungeons...  
_

The mysterious figure loomed over the already pitch-black cell, making it seem like a bottomless pit. Silver was still curled up, not caring at all, not even noticing. But just when the figure was about to show themselves, a small rock crumbled underneath their feet and made Silver's ears twitch. He slowly lifted up his head, and looked towards the dim corridor. "Who's there?" he called out. The figure stayed put. Silver stood up, and carefully made his way over to the cell door. "I know you're there, just show yourself," he sighed.

The figure sighed also and cautiously stepped in front of him, dressed in a long, black cloak, and a hood covering their face. Silver noticed that the figure was wary of their surroundings and quite shy in character. "It's alright, no one's here but me, you can show yourself," he said reasurringly. The figure slowly lifted their hood, and long wavy locks surrounded her face, and a white hat adorining her hair. "Are you a-" "I'm a maid of this castle," the girl said, "But I'm mostly a maid to the Princess."

"Blaze?!" Silver gasped, "Do you know if she's okay?" The maid sighed heavily. "She's being attended to by the medics, they had to perform surgery on her," she replied solemnly. Silver clasped a hand over his mouth in shock, and a tear leaked from his eye. "I know, it's a shock to all of us," the maid said, "May I ask if your name is Silver?" "Yes it is, how did you know?" Silver asked. "It's just that, the Princess awoke about 10 minutes ago, calling that name out, but no one knew who it was," the maid answered. _Oh Blaze, I'm so sorry I'm not there right now, _he thought.

The maid suddenly drew her hand from her cloak, and in her palm were the cell keys. "I'm going to let you out," she told him. "What? Why? Won't the guards notice?" Silver asked. "Not if you get back in the cell in time - they're in a meeting right now with the Princess' mother, the Queen, to discuss your fate," the maid said in a hurried tone, "I want the Princess to be happy, and I think if you were to see her, she'd be overjoyed, even though you are an Aquos knight." Silver couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Thank you, thank you so much!" he said happily.

The maid opened the rusty cell door, and ushered Silver in the direction of the medical rooms. "Remember, be back in the cell in 1 hour!" she called after him. Silver took note of that, rushing towards Blaze.

_In the Royal Throne Room..._

"Then it's decided, the Aquos knight shall be hanged for kidnapping the Princess," the Head Pyros knight said sternly. The other knights nodded in agreement. "This is a crime that needs to be punished as soon as possible," he continued, "Let's say tomorrow." The knights clapped as they settled on Silver's fate.

"Wait a minute! If we kill this Aquos knight, doesn't this make us as bad as them?" Sir Knuckles implied. The Pyros knights stirred as they took that on board. "Fair point Sir Knuckles, but he kidnapped the Princess, which is a first-rate crime!" the Head Knight retorted, "Don't you hate the Aquos kingdom for what they've done to us?" "Yes I do, but we've shed enough blood for the sake of peace, it is a waste to spill a drop more!" A commotion erupted amongst the knights, and no one was listening to each other.

"Enough!" a stern voice shouted. Everyone turned to see a sodden-eyed Queen Lucinda. "Your Highness! You should be -" "My daughter is in a stable condition, and this matter needs to be resolved," she interrupted. She slowly walked up past the knights, and sat upon her throne. "This Aquos knight was with my daughter when she was in the accident, right?" Everyone nodded. "And wasn't he holding her when Sir Shadow and Sir Knuckles found her?" Everyone nodded again. "Well then, I can only come to the conclusion that he kidnapped her," she said.

"And the punishment for that is death!" a knight shot out. They all looked towards the Queen for an answer...and she nodded in approval. A roar of cheers filled the room, and Sir Knuckles could only stand down - arguing back would only land him in trouble. _Your Highness, your judgement has been clouded by Princess Blaze's accident, and that...that could be fatal...for us all..._

_At the Medical Rooms..._

Silver grasped an old iron door handle, and gently pushed the door open as it creaked. He took a good glance around him as he entered, and couldn't help admiring the prestine white room...and remembering how cold and bare it felt. "Blaze?" he whispered quietly. He suddenly noticed a white curtain draped across a bed, almost camoflauging it from view. "Blaze? Are you there?" he whispered as he pulled it back. He then gasped as he saw Blaze's harmed body laid on the bed itself.

He placed a hand upon her cheek, and stroked her soft face. "Oh Blaze, I'm so sorry I got you into this," he sighed,"I wish you were okay." As he moved his hand towards hers, and clasped it gently, Blaze's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she let out a small groan. Silver's head shot up. "B-B-Blaze? You're...alright!" he gasped he as he squeezed Blaze's palm. Blaze slowly tilted her head and smiled. "S-S-Silver? You're...here? But how?" she croaked. Silver smiled with tears. "It doesn't matter now, I'm here with you now," he said happily, "I was so worried about you." "I'm..I'm..I'm sorry for being so reckless," she stammered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright, you don't need to worry any more," he said comfortingly as he stroked her arm. Blaze blushed a candy pink as Silver stood up, and leaned over her head. Silver was trembling as he gently planted a kiss upon Blaze's brusied head. "I...I...I love you, Blaze, I'm sorry for not admitting it sooner," he stammered nervously. Blaze gasped in shock, and Silver raised himself from her. "I've got to go, otherwise the guards will catch me," he continued as he turned to leave. Blaze reached out her weak arm and clutched Silver's wrist. "I...I...I love you too Silver, and I'm sorry for not admitting it either," she mumbled as she flushed a bright red.

Silver turned back and laid Blaze back down. "Get some sleep Blaze, you need it," he smiled as he too blushed, 'I'll try to come back tomorrow if I'm lucky." As he gave Blaze one last smile, and opened the door, a young, new medic was stood outside. "G.g.g.g.g..GUARDS!" he yelled as he ran away to the throne room. _Oh no, I've run out of time!_

**Huuuh, dum dum dum! They finally confessed to one another! But what will happen now that Silver's been caught? Find out next time guys!  
**


	7. Hearts Broken

**Hey guys! So what's gonna happen now? Read on to find out!**

"Damn it! I've run out of time!" he groaned as the guard rushed away from him. "You...you snuck out of the cells didn't you?" Blaze called out to him. "Y..yes I did, t..they thought I kidnapped you," he replied in a panic. Blaze shot up from her bed and limped over to Silver. "What?! That's crazy talk - uggggh!" she grimaced as she clutched her stomach. "Blaze!" he yelled as he caught Blaze in his arms, "Come on, get back into bed." "But if they caught you...and...and they think you kidnapped me, then they'll...they'll...they'll.." she cried into her hands. Silver took Blaze into his arms and hugged her as if he'd never let go of her. "Shhhhh, it'll all be okay, don't worry," he reassured her. But inside, he wasn't so sure he'd be after this.

"Come on, lie back down," he said, "I've gotta go now, or they'll catch me." "O...okay, but please, be careful Silver," she whispered as she sobbed quietly. "He would've been careful not to come near you again!" a deep voice from behind them. It was Sir Shadow, with about 10 guards...and the Queen. "Mother! Sir Shadow!" Blaze gasped. Shadow sighed at Blaze, then took brisk steps towards Silver, and lunged for him. "Nooooooo! Stop it!" Blaze sobbed as the other guards attacked him.

As she tried to stop them, she became pained again, but was also pinned back by Sir Knuckles, who felt sorry for the Princess despite his hate of the Aquos knight. Blaze cried in pain, but more for Silver, who was being dragged away, her mother just stone-coldly watching without much emotion in her eyes, or at all. Blaze looked at her mother with tears in her amber eyes, shocked at how her mother was just staring idly by.

Silver was fighting back as hard as he could, but there were just too many of them. As they finally took him away, he mouthed 'I love you' at Blaze, and she mouthed it back. "Execute him! Execute him tonight! This is the last straw!" the Head Pyros knight commanded. Blaze dropped to her knees in shock,and sobbed uncontrollably. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she put her head in her hands."How can you do this to me mother? How?!" she yelled as she looked upon her mother's own shocked face.

"How can you not wish the death of an Aquos knight? Those monsters killed your father!" she said sternly. "He is nothing like them! He ran away from Aquos, to be free of their terror - but the way you're treating him now, it's like he's still there!" Blaze shot back. Queen Lucinda angrily walked over to her daughter and slapped her cheek, turning it red. Everyone gasped. "You're delusional! This is Aquos! These are the ones who we're at war with -" "NO! NO! No I am not! You're the only delusional one here mother! You're delusional for killing a person without knowing his back story! That's crazy!" she sobbed.

"Why do you argue with me over this?! Why don't you want him to die?" Lucinda asked. "Because...because..." Blaze stammered. "Well what is it?!" Lucinda interrupted. "Because I love him mother!" Blaze replied. Lucinda looked at her daughter in shock, and in horror. She sighed heavily, and turned to 2 maids standing in the hallway. "Maids! Take my daughter to her room at once!" she ordered. "Y-yes mi'lady," they stammered, as they took hold of Blaze's arms. "No! Let go of me!" she argued as she struggled against them.

"And see to it that she isn't let out...until the execution is over." Blaze screamed in shock. "NOOOOO! You can't do this! You can't!" she yelled in tears as she was led out of the room. Queen Lucinda turned away from her daughter, and then dropped to her knees as she cried her own tears. "Your Highness! What's wrong?" Sir Knuckles asked as he put a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Oh Sir Knuckles, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to her, but it...it has to happen," she replied. "Why does it?" he asked. "Because I have to be strong for this kingdom, or my daughter will marry someone she doesn't love, but now, it'll happen anyway!" Lucinda wailed.

"Your Highness..." Sir Knuckles sighed. Queen Lucinda stood up slowly, and headed out to the back courtyard, where Silver had been taken. _I'm so sorry Blaze, but this is for your own good..._

_In Blaze's room..._

Blaze had a clear view from her room of the vast courtyard, and banged on the windows till her hands hurt. "Please! Please stop this! This is murder!" she wailed, but no one could hear her pleas or the thumping on the glass windows. "There...there has to be a way..." she whispered through silent tears. She then realised that..._Father's bow and arrows! If we lose one knight, it'll save another!_

She ran to her jewelery box and took out a paperclip. She then un-screwed it and tried to pick the lock on her door. "Come on, come on, please work!" she muttered. The lock finally clicked open. She slowly creaked open the door and found two guards standing outside. _Heh, too easy Mother, _she grinned as she raised her fist towards them,and knocked them both cold. "I said these guards were useless, but does anyone listen?" she mumbled as she raced to the knight's quarters. She noticed that her pain had completely faded away. _Hmmm, guess my powers are good for something after all..._

When she got there, she ran to the training to find her father's bow and arrows, but then realised she'd taken them with her into the forest. "No! Damn it! What am I supposed to do now? I can't kill anyone without-" she then had a sudden thought. _Oh Mother, Sir Shadow, Sir Knuckles...Silver, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you leave me no choice..._

_In the courtyard..._

All the knights had gathered to watch the hanging of Silver. Silver stood solemly on the platform that had been built, taking every last breath he had with pride...and guilt.

"It is time to hang this Aquos scum for his crime!" the Head Pyros knight announced. A roar of cheers erupted from the audience of knights. He violently forced Silver's head into a noose, and tightened the rope. He gulped. _I'm sorry I have to leave you behind Blaze, but I'll be waiting for you, up there, _he thought. "Now it is time," the Head knight continued as he reached for a rope lever. "Say goodbye, Aquos knight."

"NOOOO!" a voice yelled, and a silhouette emerged from the crowd. "Who dares to interrupt?" the Head knight asked. "I do!" Blaze shouted as she walked onto the platform. "Princess! Get down from here at once!" he ordered. "You don't order me!" she argued. She then took out a flame dagger from her pocket, and raised it to her chest. _No Blaze, don't! _Silver thought anxiously. "If you kill him, then I'll plunge this dagger right through my heart, and you'll be without your future Queen!" she yelled to everyone. Everyone around her gasped as she raised the dagger higher...

_Somewhere unknown..._

_"Nooooooo! Blaze! Don't!" _an unknown voice yelled out.

"There you have it! Thank you, Cream," King Sonic said evily. "You're welcome my Lord," Cream replied as she walked away. Sonic then walked over to a prisoner of his, and took an abrupt hold of his chin. "Well well well, look what's become of your precious kingdom now that you're out of the way," he smirked.

"You...you monster!" the prisoner spat. "Thank you, I'm always welcome to compliments," he replied with a creepy smile. He reached for a weapon on a table nearby, and raised it to the prisoner. "You couldn't possibly..." "No, but this is a souvenir, for you, since that girl of yours won't be around anymore after today...HAHAHAHA!" Sonic cackled as he walked away.

The prisoner took hold of an emerald green bow, and a set of Pyros Royal arrows. "My...my bow and arrows...oh Blaze, I'm sorry my child..."

**Oh my god! Will Blaze really kill herself to be with Silver? And looking back, can you guess who that man was? Sorry, until next time guys! (Btw, if I don't update too soon, it's because I'm revising for exams :D)**


	8. A Mystery Voice

**Ooooooh so now you know who that was, here's the next chapter! Will Blaze kill herself? Just read on to find out!**

_Back in the courtyard...  
_

"I'll do it! Release him...or lose us both," Blaze shouted to the vast crowd of gasping knights. She had the dagger poised, ready to plunge into her chest, but was shaking like a leaf. Silver too was in shock, and struggled to free himself from the splintered ropes which binded him. "No, Blaze, don't!" he yelled. "I hate to say this, but listen to him Princess! Please, you don't have to do this!" Sir Knuckles reasoned.

"Shut up! Just...shut up..." Blaze stammered. "Blaze...please, don't...I don't want you to suffer anymore," Silver mumbled. Blaze turned to him with tears streaking her face. "But I'll suffer even more having to live without you!" she argued. "BLAZE! Stop this! Stop it right now!" Queen Lucinda cried, "You're not being rational!" "Aren't I? Then what am I being? Crazy? Stupid? Heartless?" Blaze snapped.

Queen Lucinda gasped, and then a thought, a risky one, came to her mind. Sir Shadow shook his head sadly. _So it's come to this..._

"...Would your father want you to do this?" she asked. "Don't..." Blaze growled. "He'd be devastated to find his only child throwing her life away," Lucinda continued, secretly scared of her daughter's angered face. "Stop it..." Blaze said through clenched teeth. "...He'd kill HIMSELF before letting you do it to yourself!"

Something inside Blaze snapped in two, and her eyes burned with anger, as boiling tears leaked from them. "AHHHHHHH! You MONSTER!" she roared as she lunged towards her mother. As she crashed on top of her, she quickly held her down, tears splashing onto her face. "WHY! Why must you torture me? It seems there's not a single slave in Pyros, except me!" Blaze yelled. "Blaze...please...let...go..of...my...throat.." Lucinda wheezed as she gasped for air. Blaze's flaming eyes slowly turned their original amber, and released her mother, shocked and appalled at what she'd done. "Mother...I'm...I'm so sorry," she stammered.

As knights helped Queen Lucinda to her feet, she looked at Blaze with glazed eyes. "You...you...you DEVIL child!" she cried out, then clasping her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd said. "That's...that's IT. I'm leaving, and this time, you'll NEVER find me!" Blaze shouted at the top of her lungs. Silver had heard everything, and he was trying to free himself to comfort Blaze.

"Nah ah ah, don't think you're off the hook, scum," the Head Pyros knight tutted as he began to pull the noose tighter around Silver's neck. "Agh, agghh, AGGGGHHH!" Silver choked as he struggled to breathe. "SILVER! Hang on!" Blaze screamed as she dashed toward the platform. She grabbed her dagger and swiftly swiped it under the Head's neck, and he let go of the noose. "Oh no you don't," Blaze said slyly, "Let him go!" "I'm sorry Princess, but this is for the better of Pyros," the Head repiled. "Fine, then I'll do it myself!" Blaze yelled, and slit the ropes binding Silver's hands and neck. "Silver!" "Blaze!" they said to each other as they warmly embraced.

The Pyros knights murmured amongst themselves, not knowing what to think or what to do. Queen Lucinda had tears in her eyes, and yet, a small smile crept onto her face. _She's...she's really in love with him...she's found her love... _

"Blaze...you...you really love him, don't you?" she whispered. Blaze released herself from Silver's hug, and looked at her mother's moved expression. "Yes...yes I do...but you'll never see us again," she replied, as she grabbed Silver's wrist, "Come on!" "What the -woah!" Silver yelped as he tumbled off the platform. "Knights! Stop them!" Lucinda ordered, and the knights shakily tried to block the pair. Blaze quickly glanced around for an exit, and noticed the drawbridge was unmanned.

"This way!" Blaze said as Silver followed her lead. As they dashed towards it, several knights tried to lunge at them, but each was a failed attempt as shots of blue energy grasped them and threw them aside. More knights arrived from outside the palace however, and they became trapped in a ring of them. "Oh God, now what?" Blaze said as Silver stepped in front of her. "This," Silver answered, and pastel-blue spheres emerged from his palms.

"What...what is he doing?" "Stay back, he's dangerous!" "Watch yourselves men!"

"You're right to be worried," Silver said slyly, and huge bursts of energy blasted their way through the blockade of knights, groaning in pain as they hit the stone walls of the castle. "Woah..." Blaze gasped as she smiled at Silver. "Thanks...now let's go," Silver replied as he held Blaze's hand. Blaze blushed a candy pink, and look towards the vast woodland before them. _Boy, does this feel familiar..._

"Yeah..let's go," she agreed, and they made a dash for the exit. "Wait, BLAZE!" Queen Lucinda screamed as she grasped Blaze's other wrist, "Please, don't go...please...give me another chance..." "I'm sorry Mother, but you had your chance...and you blew it," Blaze replied quietly. She shook off her mother's hand, and tears danced off her cheeks as she crossed the drawbridge, not looking back as she tried to block out her mother's pleas...

_In the woods, a little time later..._

"I ...I think...I think we're far enough from them now," Silver panted as he and Blaze stopped amongst the trees. Blaze slowly sat down on a nearby log, and put her head in her hands. Silver looked at her sympathetically and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay Blaze, you can let it out now," he whispered into her ear.

Blaze nuzzled her head into Silver's shoulder and cried hot tears. "I'm...I'm sorry...because of me...you almost got... killed!" she mumbled. "Shhhhhh, shhhh, it's alright now, we're both safe now," Silver said as he comfortingly stroked her hair. As Blaze started to drift off in Silver's arms, a sudden voice startled her.

_"Blaze...Blaze my child..."_

"Ahhhhggh," Blaze groaned as she slumped off the log. "Blaze! Blaze, what's wrong?" Silver asked as he helped Blaze back onto her feet. _"Blaze...listen to me...you must find me...in the Aquos kingdom..." _"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Blaze cried as she dropped to her knees. "Blaze! Tell me what's wrong!" Silver said.

_"Blaze...I have my bow and arrows...thank you..." _"Owwwwww! It hurts! IT HURTS!" Blaze screamed as she clasped her head. "_I will be waiting for you Blaze...I'm so sorry for leaving you...I love you my child, I must go now." _

"Owww...uuuugh, ugggh," Blaze groaned quietly as her body slumped onto the earthy ground, and Silver's agonzined voice slowly droned into nothingness, as her eyes slowly sealed shut...

_In Aquos..._

"Phew...I told her just in time...but it seems the communication took its toll on her body...I'm sorry for hurting you Blaze...but it had to be done..."

**Dum dum dum! What's gonna happen now? Who was the mystery voice? Until next time!**

**Oh, and I've reached my first 1000 views with this story, so thanks! Also, sorry this didn't come as soon as I usually do them, but exams are hard! The next one will be up sooner this time! Please please fave or review!**


	9. An Explanation

**Okay guys here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

_Some time later...  
_

_Uggggh, my head is pounding, what the heck was that? _Blaze thought as she slowly stirred from her surrounding sounds were blurred together as she struggled to make sense of what had happened to her. She could hear bluebirds in the tall oak trees, a small rush of wind...and a voice. But it wasn't the voice she'd heard in her head - it was Silver's. _Silver...god damn it...my head is killing me...gotta get up..._

Her eyes felt heavy but she made them open as she gradually regained her sight. She saw Silver's traumatised face appear in front of her. "Blaze! Blaze, come on! Wake up!" she heard him yell. "Silver...I'm fine..." she said croakily as she tried to sit up. "Blaze?! What the heck happened? Why did you freak out all of a sudden?" Silver asked curiously as he helped Blaze up. Blaze clasped her head as she fought to see clearly.

"I...I heard a voice in my head," she explained, "It sounded like it was desparate for my help." "A voice? Maybe someone was trying to communicate with you," Silver said in thought, "Has this ever happened to you before?" "No, never," Blaze replied. "That would explain why you collapsed, the messaging took its toll on your body," Silver continued, "So, do you remember what it said to you Blaze?" "I think so," she answered, "It said something about me saving it, and that I needed to go to Aquos as soon as possible...but.." "But what?" Silver asked.

"I felt the strangest thing whilst it was talking to me," Blaze said, "It kept referring to me as 'my child', and said 'I got my bow and arrows'." "Really? That _is _strange," Silver said puzzledly. "Yeah, but the strangest thing of all is that the voice...it felt so...familiar, like I've known it for a long time-" Blaze paused as a sudden thought came to mind. _No...its not possible...it just couldn't be...could it? _

"Silver, I think that voice...was my father!" Blaze exclaimed. "What?! How could that be possible? He's-" Silver gasped. "I know, but maybe...maybe he...didn't," she whispered. "What do you mean?" Silver asked. "The day my father allegedly died, scouts from Pyros were searching for him after he didn't return to the castle for 6 days," Blaze explained, "They searched for a week, and then discovered my father's bow and arrows, stained with blood. They assumed he was dead, and he never came back..." Silver thought hard, trying to think of an explanation for this.

"What if...what if that was just a set-up? What if the people who 'killed' your father wanted to make it _seem _like he was dead?" "What are you getting at?" Blaze questioned. "Maybe Aquos kidnapped your father, so that Pyros wouldn't have a leader," Silver replied. Something inside Blaze snapped. Suddenly, everything made sense, it fit together like a jigsaw. _How could I not have seen this?! Father's mysterious death, Mother not being strong enough to rule on her own, the arranged marriage? Wait...somehow, the Aquos leader must've known I'd run away, that I'd oppose the marriage - only someone from inside Pyros would know that! And a royal of Aquos would never leave their palace, unless..._

Blaze gasped as all the pieces came together. It all clicked.

"S-S-Silver?" Blaze stammered. "What is it Blaze?" Silver asked. "I think...I think the King of Aquos made you run away on purpose," she answered quietly. "What?! Are you serious?" Silver exclaimed. "Think about it. He set up my father's fake death, so that Pyros would fall apart. Then, he somehow knew that I'd run away from home if an arranged marriage was introduced. Finally, he made you hate him so much that you'd run away also, and then he sent his worst knights after you, knowing we'd beat them, and so he'd have an excuse to come out of Aquos and into the woods to look for you," Blaze explained. "So that means..." Silver started.

"Yeah, he was planning to finish me off there and then when we came into contact here in the woods, and he almost did. All so that Pyros would fall apart and he'd win the war," Blaze sighed. "But he slipped up when you survived the attack," Silver smiled. Blaze smiled back. "Guess so, but knowing him, he hasn't given up yet," she muttered. "Then that settles it," Silver said, standing abruptly off the tree stump he was sitting on.

"What is it?" Blaze asked curiously. "We're going to go to Aquos, to stop King Sonic, and to rescue your father," Silver replied with a grin. "But won't they kill you for treason if you return to Aquos?" Blaze questioned nervously. "They'll have to catch me first," Silver chuckled. "Don't...don't joke like that," Blaze whispered as she hugged Silver tightly, "What if...what if we don't succeed?" "We will, don't worry," Silver said soothingly as he hugged her back.

Blaze released Silver gradually, and let a small smile emerge from her lips, so as not to worry Silver. She then slowly turned away from him, closed her amber eyes, and threw a powerful punch at Silver, knocking him back. "OWWW! What was that for?" Silver yelped as he clutched his arm. "_That's _for being reckless when we get there, since I won't have time to hit you when we arrive!" Blaze replied with a laugh. Silver stood up slowly, and laughed along with her, glad that she was finally smiling again.

"Oh yeah?" Silver smirked as he pinched Blaze's arm. "Ouch!" Blaze yelped as she rubbed her arm. "Then _that's _for not letting me help you when the real fighting starts," Silver laughed. "Oh, you're so smart aren't you?" Blaze said sarcastically.

But they both laughed together as they gathered their things, and ran off in the direction of Aquos, fully aware but not caring about what hardships awaited them, or how the final battle would turn out to be like.

_Back in Pyros..._

"Find them! Find them NOW! They must be found as soon as possible!" Queen Lucinda ordered. "At once Your Highness, but may I suggest one thing?" the Head knight asked. "What is it? We haven't got much time to lose," Lucinda replied. "I know Your Highness, but what if...what if we just leave her for a while? She's old enough to take care of herself isn't she?" he answered.

"Head! Look at what happened to her last time she left alone! She barely survived! And with a war going on! Who knows who's out there? No, I want her found at once! And do NOT mention this again!" Lucinda yelled as she stormed out the room. The Head knight growled quietly as she left.

_The Queen is so stubborn and hard-headed! The mission isn't going anywhere with her around! But don't worry, I have a plan, and it'll work...brother..._

**_Oooooh! Another cliff-hanger! Now you guys know who the traitor is! And you can probably guess who his brother is, right? Until next time guys!_**


	10. At Aquos

**Here we go guys, the next chapter! BTW, sorry that it hasn't been uploaded asap, but exams are a pain in the butt!**

_At the Pyros castle..._

"Take this! And again! Hiaah!" Sir Knuckles yelled as he struck down another practice target. Sweat dripped down his furry red cheeks - he'd been training for a while now. His gleaming blade swiftly chopped down the rest of them, but stopped for a moment to spot Sir Shadow sat drearily in the corner. He walked slowly over to him, and rested his arm on a stone pillar.

"Hey, are you gonna mope all day, or are you gonna train?" he asked impatiently. Sir Shadow looked up and scarily glared at Sir Knuckles. "Why do you care? Training's no use if we can't use it," he muttered darkly. "Oh stop moaning! You're an Imperial Pyros Knight, so why don't you act like one?" Sir Knuckles complained. Sir Shadow shot an angry look at him, and uncurled himself. He stood up slowly and took gradual steps towards Sir Knuckles, until they were face to face. His ruby-red eyes dug deep into Sir Knuckles' emerald-green ones, as he whispered angrily, "A knight of Pyros wouldn't be training at a time like this, would they?"

Sir Knuckles growled as he raised his fist and pushed Sir Shadow a few paces back, and argued, "I'm training to be READY for a time like this!" Sir Shadow wiped his chin, and scoffed. "We should ALREADY be ready for a time like this shouldn't we?! We are Imperial Pyros Knights! We are the best amongst the knight classes!" he yelled back, "The Princess is in danger, and we're just doing nothing about it!" Sir Knuckles punched a stone pillar, creating a large crack. "Well at least I'm not sitting idly by doing nothing at ALL!"

That was it. Something in Sir Shadow snapped. "Are you asking for it?! Because if you are, I'll BRING it!" he shouted as he threw a powerful punch at Sir Knuckles. He easily dodged it, and used a drop kick to bring him crashing down. He stared at him with stern eyes. "Your desire to save the Princess without a strategic plan has clouded your judgement," he sighed, "At least-WOAH!" he cried as he too fell to his knees. Sir Shadow had used a leg swipe. "Wasn't a rule of combat to never let your guard down?" he smirked.

Sir Knuckles groaned as he rubbed his head. "Hehehe, so smart aren't you?" he said sarcastically. "That's why I'm an Imperial knight you know," Sir Shadow replied. He offered a hand to Sir Knuckles, who reluctantly accepted it. "Now," Sir Shadow said, "Shall we continue?" Sir Knuckles frowned in confusement, but then smiled as he caught on. "Yeah, let's," he answered as he grabbed his sword again.

An hour later, and swords were clashing, and yells of determination echoed through the halls as they fought, not as enemies, but as brothers in arms. But it was cut short as a maid came rushing in and panting. "Sirs! Sirs! Queen Lucinda has ordered me to tell you that you are to go to the courtyard at once, and that there are horses and equipment ready for you. You are to find the Princess," she informed them.

"Right! Thank you, we'll head there now," Sir Knuckles replied as he left the room with Sir Shadow in tow. He closed his eyes and grinned. _It's about damn time..._

_Back in the woods..._

"Hey, Silver? Are we getting...any...closer...to Aquos?" Blaze panted as she achingly hiked down the forest path, "We've been walking...for hours now." "It should be really close now, don't worry about it," Silver answered as he sighed heavily. He glanced back at Blaze, who had become impatient and suprisingly stroppy.

He smirked and let out a small laugh. Blaze twisted her neck and glared at him. "What's so funny?" she asked in a huff. "Nothing," he replied with a smile, "It's just I never realised how stubborn you can be when you're moody." "Hey! For your information genius, I am NOT moody!" she snapped back at him, "I'm just...I'm just tired is all." Silver rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Right, sure you are," he said sarcastically.

"I am! Oh, and don't think you're off the hook either - who knew you were such a wise ass?" Blaze shot at him. Silver took hold of Blaze's shoulders and looked deep into her amber eyes. "Oh, am I now?" he smirked. "Yes you are," Blaze retorted with a grin. "Alright then," Silver said as he let go of her. "This wise ass surely couldn't know that these are aqua lilies - a flower that can only grow in Aquos soil," he continued as he touched a snow-white flower with sea-blue stripes streaking its soft, curled petals.

Blaze clenched her fists and stormed over to him. "You mean to tell me we've been in Aquos this whole time?!" she fumed. "Yep - part of Aquos is woodland," he replied casually. He then sighed heavily as he picked up an aqua lily. "This is one of the only beautiful things left in Aquos - the whole kingdom used to be covered with these," he told Blaze.

Blaze slowly calmed down and became pitiful as Silver stroked the flower's petals. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry," she apolgised, "These are beautiful flowers." Silver turned his head and gave Blaze a small smile. "Have you ever heard of fire lilies?" she asked him. Silver nodded. "Well one day, both aqua and fire lilies will grow together, when this war finally ends," she smiled enthusiatically. She helped Silver to his feet and grasped his hands tightly. "I promise."

Silver saw Blaze's eyes sparkle with hope, and he nodded in agreement. _When I see her smile like that, it somehow gives me strength - strength I'll need when the real challenges come..._

"Yeah, I promise too," he replied, and picked the aqua lily from its stalk. "Here," he said as he gently placed the flower in Blaze's lilac hair, "Something like this needs to be complimented by something just as beautiful." Blaze flushed a candy pink as she whispered, "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now, let's-" Silver was cut off by a dagger being thrown close to his head, and hitting a nearby tree.

"Come on!" he yelled as he dragged a suprised Blaze into the bushes. They remained deathly silent as a large, rugged Aquos soldier rushed past them, cursing as he went. They quietly emerged from behind them, and quickly slipped down the remaining path. "Sorry about that," he panted when they stopped running, "I forgot about the survaillence around these parts."

'It's alright, I should be used to this by now," Blaze replied casually. She brushed off some ivy-green leaves off her clothes and slicked her fur back. She then was met with a huge, rusted golden gate, adorned with dying ivy branches, and a gleaming sapphire jewel encrusted into the gold metal. "Woah..." she gasped. Silver sighed, as he didn't really want to see inside it.

"Yeah, it looks all fancy and old, doesn't it?" he said solemnly. "Yeah, it does.." Blaze replied in awe. "Well, follow me inside," he said as he took hold of her wrist and shushed her as the gate creaked loudly as it opened a small crack for them to squeeze through. When they finally stepped through the rusted gates and inside the stone walls, Blaze gasped again, but for a different reason.

She was met with the sight of barren streets, with the odd stall covered with fortune charms and dusty books. A homeless child sat in a concrete archway, hustling against his mother for warmth. Aquos knights were at almost every turn, their eyes on digilent watch for any sign of trouble. It reminded Blaze of a guarded prison. Even the skies seemed gloomy and dark. She shed a silent tear as she couldn't bear to see it.

"Yeah," Silver sighed, "Welcome to Aquos."

**Oooh they've arrived in Aquos! What'll happen now guys? Stay tuned and please review or fave!**


	11. Revelation

**Hey guys! So they're in Aquos now! Oooooh suspense! Sorry for not updating asap, but like I keep saying, exams are a giant PAIN! But here ya go :D**

A few tumbleweeds brushed slowly against the concrete ground and danced solemly past Blaze's feet. The grey looming skies did nothing short of dampening Blaze's mood. "This..this is awful.." Blaze whispered. Silver nodded solemnly in agreement. A child yelled as an Aquos guard seized her for taking loose change off the floor.

"All money in the kingdom belongs to King Sonic! To help us win this war with Pyros, and to restore our glory to the streets! Even a child like you must understand, right?" the guard sneered as he took the money off her. The young girl spat in the guard's face and scoffed. "Yeah right! The war's been going on for years now, and no one's won anything! The King's a liar and a phoney! Everyone knows that the real royal family -" She was cut short as she was dropped from the guard's grip, and the guard loomed over her.

"The _old _royal family are gone! No one dares to insult King Sonic! And you will NOT get away with it!" the guard shouted as he raised a fist. Blaze gasped in horror as the girl cowered in fear. "We've gotta do something to help her!" she whispered in anger. Silver slipped his hand into his belt and drew a small dagger. "Already on it," he grinned slyly. He took a bold step forward and threw the dagger at the guard, with careful aim, and the dagger drew a deep cut precisely into his right shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Silver growled. The guard clutched his shoulder in pain and turned towards him. "You dare to wound a proud guard of Aquos?!" he yelled. "Proud? Look at yourself - picking on a small girl, taking money she needs - how the mighty Aquos knights have fallen under that tyrant's rule," Silver shot back, but then sighed heavily. The guard snarled angrily, like a mad dog, and lost his temper in an instant.

"Why you little- you'll PAY for that!" he shouted, and went to draw an old sword from his belt. But before he could even scrape a fingernail against it, Silver had sped up to him and the distance between them was so small that the guard could hear Silver's heavy breathing. "Do me a favour," Silver whispered, "Look into my eyes and tell me if you know who I am." "What the-" the guard was cut off as Silver raised his head and his eyes grew wide in shock as he Silver's eyes glow a bright neon blue. He raised a shaking finger towards him as he stammered, "You're...you're..." Silver smirked as he knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah...you know too well, don't you?" he casually said. He summoned another sphere of glowing blue energy in his palm, and raised to the guard's face, not close enough to torch his face, but enough so that he could feel the burning heat against his cheeks without contact. Silver's eyes flared even brighter as he whispered, "And tell your so-called King...that he better enjoy his royalty while he can, because the REAL ruler has returned."

He let the flame of his energy sphere simmer slowly and his eyes returned to their normal hazel, as the guard had become nothing but a whimpering dog. He took a few shaky steps back, still clutching his shoulder, and took off around a nearby corner, disappearing like a thief in the night. The girl looked up at Silver in shock, but with a smile. "Thank you sir," she said happily, "The King is taking every last penny we have - we need as much as we can get."

Silver turned to the girl with his own smile and handed her the copper change. "It's alright," he replied, "Here you go." "Thank you," the girl said as she grasped the coins in her hand. Silver went to go back to Blaze, who was staring at him with a curious look, but the girl asked him a question as he turned away: "You're here to save Aquos and stop the war, aren't you?"

Silver stopped in his tracks. "How did you know?" he asked puzzledly. The girl pointed towards the markings on his hands. "My mother told me that only members of the real royal family have those markings - and that they were kind and just," she answered. Silver gasped quietly as to mask his suprise. "Then yes...yes I am," he told the girl with a smile.

The girl smiled back at him and scurried off towards an old brick house. Silver sighed and looked towards a startled Blaze, whose face was a riddle of questions. Blaze folded her arms and frowned sadly. "Blaze, I..." Silver started. "You have some explaining to do," Blaze said, "What did they mean 'the REAL royal family'?" Silver shook his head as he realised it was time to tell the truth.

"Okay okay...I'll tell you everything, but not here - it's not safe," he replied as he looked around him. He saw an abandoned cloak stall and grabbed a dark, disguising cape. "Here," he said as he gestured it to Blaze, "Put this on, and follow me." Blaze's mind was still buzzing with questions, but she draped the hooded cape around her and swiftly followed Silver down several abandoned streets and alleyways.

After several dodged guards and a few stops to help the odd citizen, they finally arrived at a large, old, highly detailed building decorated with ivy and wilting roses. "Woah...what is this place?" Blaze asked as she touched an old mural. "You'll see," Silver replied as he pushed open a huge marble door. Silver held out a hand to Blaze and gently pulled her inside. "Have a look around," he said quietly.

As she glanced at the vast, open hall in front of her, she saw old toys - dusty spinning tops and old bears. A bookcase with its white paint peeling off it held several dusty books of fairytales and myths and legends. Paintings lined the walls like soldiers and boasted heroes and dragons. "Oh my...this...this place...it's beautiful," Blaze gasped in awe as she picked up a worn book.

Silver sighed as he picked up an old doll. "Yeah...it used to be," he said quietly. Blaze dropped the book she was holding, and couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Silver. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Silver...you have to tell me the truth. Everything. Please don't hide it from me," she said firmly but calmly.

She looked at the torn doll Silver was holding. "That doll...it belonged to a little girl, didn't it?" she asked. 'Yes...yes it did...it belonged to my little sister," Silver replied, and a tear trickled down his cheek. "I remember...it was her favourite doll." Silver sat down on an old rocking chair, and Blaze went to sit down beside him. Blaze noticed Silver's distant expression and gently grasped his hand and stared into his hazel eyes with her own. "Please."

Silver sighed and turned toward her. "Okay...I'll tell you the truth...about my little sister...and the fact that my family were once the rulers of Aquos."

_Back in Pyros..._

"Have Sir Shadow and Knuckles left for the woods?" "Yes mi'lady, they have." Queen Lucinda sighed as she paced back and forth. She wrapped her fingers around each other and stared aimlessly out of the huge stained-glass window of the throne room. _Oh Blaze...it's so dangerous out there...I just hope that boy can protect you until Sir Shadow and Knuckles find you..._

Suddenly, a powerful knock was pounded on the huge wooden doors. "Yes...who's there?" No reply. "Who is there? Come in!" _This plan had better work brother, or they'll win this war..._

The door was pushed gently open and the Head knight walked in shamelessly. "Excuse me Your Majesty," he said apologetically, "But there's something important you need to know." "What is it?" Lucinda asked as she walked towards him. _Perfect..._

"This!" he yelled as he whipped out the splintered rope he was holding behind his back and forced Lucinda onto the ground, tying her hands together. "Head! What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing?!" Lucinda screamed. "All you need to know...is that we're taking a little trip...to Aquos," the Head replied slyly, "So shut up and take a good look around, because this is the last time you'll be seeing this place." He let out a creepy laugh as he dragged a screaming Lucinda out of the room...

**Oooh what now what now what now! Now that mocks are over I'll be updating faster! So stay tuned for the next chapter very soon! **


	12. Flashback

**So Lucinda's been kidnapped and Silver tells the truth about his past! What will happen guys? Just read on to find out! (btw sorry about not updating sooner like I promised, but lots of things have been happening lately! :D )**

_Back in Aquos..._

"You're...a member of the REAL royal family?" Blaze gasped, "Then...how come you.." "It's a long story Blaze..." "Then start talking," Blaze persisted. Silver sighed and smoothed his fur back on his sweating head.

"It all started 8 years ago, a year before this wretched war began... when my family was happy and Aquos had no turmoil with Pyros..."

_Re-telling...  
_

"My family was happier then, and every day was blissful here. Me, my parents and my little sister Amy were a respected but kind family which ruled over Aquos fairly and peacefully. But one day in the summer, my sister and I were playing in the medow near the castle..."

_"Come on big brother! Play tag with me!" "Okay then, but you're it Ames!" "Aww no fair! You're way faster than me!" "There's someone that's faster than me you know!" 'Who Silvy?" "You if you focus you nutter!" "Hey! Get back here! Hehehe!"  
_

"An innocent game of tag," Silver sighed, "Nothing harmful. But then a blood-curdling scream echoed through the air..."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Huh? Silvy, what was that noise?" "I don't know Amy...I think it came from home." "What? Are Mummy and Daddy-" "Shhhhh Ames, wait a minute..."  
_

"We waited for what seemed like an eternity, and it appeared safe," he continued, " So we walked back to the castle, quickly but wary, until the walls of the throne room towered over us..."

_"Is everything okay Silvy?""I don't know, it seems ok." _ "Amy clutched onto my arm with a death grip - I could tell she was frightened. Everything seemed so silent..but then..."

_"Silver...Amy...you're not..hurt..." _"My father emerged from around a corner, panting like a dog and with tears streaming down his face. On his clothes was stinging scarlet blood stains..."

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" "Father! What happened to you? Where's Mother?" _"When he looked down at his feet with shame and didn't acknowledge us, I realised that she..." _"She's...dead?_ "My sister immeadiately broke down in tears, screaming for our mother. I wrapped my arms around her, and she nuzzled her head into my trembling shoulders. I felt so helpless."

_"Peek a boo..." _"A sinister voice crept in from around the corner, and along with it...a figure I shouldn't have seen. A man...no, a monster...holding a sapphire-encrusted sword dripping with crimson liquid. I felt a sensation of anger and fear rippled through me at the same time. It was as though I could lunge at him, experience or not..." Silver shuddered as recalling this memory was clearly taunting him needlessly.

"Silver..." Blaze placed her comforting hands on Silver's shuddering shoulders, soothing him. "It's alright, the past is over now," she said reassuringly. Silver's damp eyes looked into Blaze's gentle amber ones, and for a moment, felt a slight wave of relief. "Thanks Blaze," he replied, "But..." "I know. You need to tell me the rest."

Silver sighed yet again as he slowly relaxed his tense shoulders. "So after the ma...monster appeared, I felt horrified yet angered as I knew too well who it was..."

_"U...Un...Uncle Sonic? Wh...why? Just..why?" "Silvy? What do you mean?" "He...hehe...hehehe..HAHAHAHAHA!" "Quit your laughing! This is no joking matter brother!" "Your son is such a naive fool Storm, I thought he'd have picked it up by now." "Don't you dare insult my son!" "I can say whatever I want, once I've dealt with you.."_ "He raised his sword high above his head, and slowly walked over to us, like he was in stealth..."

_"Stay away from us you monster!" "Monster? You shouldn't pay yourself such high compliments Storm.." "Hold your tongue! Fight me face to face if that's what you want Sonic!" "Very well..but first..." "What is it?! You've already killed my wife, what else do you want?" "I just want a fair fight...so it's only fair if you can fight without distraction..." "Nooo! Stay away from them!"_ "My uncle leaned over me and my sister like we were helpless little lambs seperated from our flock. My father looked at us in desperation..."

_"Silver! Take Amy and run! Run as far away as you can! Go - now!" "But father!" Go now! And remember...I love you both so much.""NOOO! Daddy! No no no!" "Amy! Please, we have to!"_ "I had to drag my little sister away from the menacing creature leaning over us, and I ran as fast as my legs could bear. Amy crying to death in my arms...but curiosity overwhelmed me, as it would any 8 year old..but it cost me much more than I was willing to pay.."

_"Ames..I need you to be a big girl now ok? I know you're only 6, but please, for your big bro? Stay here ok? I'm going to check on Father for a mo.." "Wait Silvy! Don't go! Please!" "It'll all be alright, I promise! Just stay put!" "SILVY!"  
_

"That was the last time I heard my little sister's voice..but it wasn't cheery or happy..it was so desperate...but I didn't know that. I went back to the throne room, to my father. But on the way, I could see the castle falling apart. Flames were erupting like lava from the glass windows, and battle cries filled the air with their noise...it was so horrible.I just couldn't understand why it was all happening. But I soon found out..."

_"Hehehe..what's the matter Storm? Too weak to maintain your prowess?""Shut..shut up..Sonic..." " You were always so full of yourself big brother, but now look at you. Lying on the ground like a dog!" "Are...are you happy now? None of this...will change anything..." "Oh it will...trust me. Your children are too young to defend themselves. I WILL take my rightful place as King! Too long I've lived in your shadow brother, and not enough done to expand our borders! Perhaps I'll try Pyros in a while.."  
_

_"You'll...do nothing...of the sort...Sonic.." "Oh please...hmmm...I think you've outlived your life here Storm..."_ "My father looked at Sonic with such bitterness in his eyes..but it did nothing to stop him from plunging that huge sword of his into his back.." _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FATHER!" "Hm? Oh..you're still alive ...dear nephew." "You...you are pure EVIL!" "Quite right my dear boy...oh that reminds me...shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" _

"That's when I realised.." _"AMY! AMY! AMY! Are you still there Amy? Say something if you're there!" _"But when I got there, she wasn't there. She was...gone. All that was left...was this moonstone bracelet of hers," Silver said with a quiver in his voice, pulling a shiny jeweled string of beads, which glittered in the misty pale light, from his belt.

"I could do nothing...I couldn't save my own sister...for all I know she could be..." Silver stammered. "Oh god..Silver...don't speak like that," Blaze said with reason, "You mustn't think that way. If we don't have hope, then we don't have anything at all." She wrapped her arms around him , Silver slowly taking in her embrace. "...Thanks Blaze...but we need more than hope...we need a miracle..."

Blaze unveloped herself from him, as he grew more tense, clutching his arms in uncertainty. _Oh Silver...I'm so sorry...but I...I needed to know...and I still don't know the whole story yet..._ "Si...Silver?" Silver snuffled and turned to face her. "Yeah?" "I'm...I'm sorry...but...I need to know what happened after that." "I was afraid you'd say that...but I guess I must..for Aquos," Silver mumbled. "For both our Kingdoms.." Blaze whispered, grasping his hand in reassurance.

"Next...my uncle-" "OPEN UP! OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT OR BE KILLED!" Battered beams started falling towards them like building blocks, books falling violently off their shelves, the whole building itself shaking like a rattle. "Guess we'd better talk and run!" Silver yelled, grabbing Blaze and dashing off to the nearest exit...

**Oooh yet another cliffhanger! Please please _review_! I know i keep saying I'll update sooner but you know how life is! But please keep reading because I do appriciate it :)**


	13. Punishment

**Here we go! The next chapter! (Btw, I've reached over 3000 views! Thanks guys!) But please, I would love some more reviews :)  
**

_In the Aquos Palace..._

"Brother...she is here...the plan might work now..." A battered, almost broken Lucinda was dragged forward, her hands and feet bound by chains of steel. Her throat was hoarse from screams, and an angered but desperate look covered her face. "Excellent work...but..." "But what Brother?" Sonic stepped forward, looming over Lucinda like she was a meal to feast on...

"Hmmmm...I think you've outlived your usefulness," he said with a cruel sneer in his voice. "What...what are you talking about?" the Head stammered. Sonic lifted his head to reveal a smug, but evil expression. "You fool...I didn't realise that the spell would work so well...so now that you've delivered to me...I don't have to dirty my hands with your...tainted blood," he replied, stroking his sapphire-encrusted sword like it was alive. "What...what do you mean?" The Head took a few steps back, his mind confused with the words that he'd just heard.

_What the heck is he talking about? Tainted blood? I'm a royal of Aquos aren't I?_ His eyes caught a glance of Sonic, placing his precious sword down and raising his hand slowly, covered in a pitch black energy. The Head took more steps backwards, becoming increasingly wary of the evil aura emerging from Sonic's body. But then a sudden jolt of pain rippled throughout his body, and he shakily crouched down, clutching his head.

_What's...what's happening to me? This...this isn't right...What...what is he doing to me? _"Agggh! Urr.." the Head groaned as he tried to stagger away. "There's no point you fool...you've probably guessed by now, what has happened to you...enough of the spell has worn off hasn't it?" Sonic questioned sarcastically. The Head's knees gave way as he started to realise what he meant. _Spell? A spell? Wait...I'm...I'm remembering now...Sonic...you...you put a spell on me...to make believe I was..._

He grasped his head as the memories came flooding back. Regaining his memory was putting a huge strain on his body. "I...I was on...a mission to..get you..Sonic...but you caught me...by suprise...and placed..this spell upon me..." Sonic grinned, as he increased the intensity of his removal spell. "Yes...it's all coming back now isn't it? It worked perfectly, I couldn't have thought of a better way...to infiltrate Pyros from within," he smirked.

"You...you m-" "Monster? Ha! Thank you so much for the compliment," Sonic Head struggled even more against this dark magic, and he could feel the energy being sucked out of his body, drop by drop._ Ugghh...this is...unbearable...my body can't handle..the stress...ahhh..._

He felt more crippled as the spell reached its ultimate intensity, and he collapsed in a crumpled heap, his eyes showing a blurred vision of Sonic grinning over him, his life epping away. Lucinda shakily tried to reach out to him, but the pain from her bruises stopped her in her tracks, and she could only watch with tears as her Head knight was dying before her eyes.

"Your body can't cope with the stress of this spell...oh well...at least, you won't stain the carpets with your filthy blood! HAHAHA!" "Nooo! Stop it! Stop it all! Please!" Lucinda cried. "My...Queen...I'm...so sorry..." the Head gasped in weak breaths. His eyes squinted as he caught one last glimpse of his beloved queen. _Goodbye...Lucinda... _

"NOOOOO!" Lucinda screamed, as the Head's last breaths were sapped from him. His limp body now lay on the stone floor, his face expressionless. "Well..that was easy...hehehe," Sonic said darkly. Lucinda looked at him with utter hate, but also despair. _No...how could I let this happen? _"Cream! Get here now!" Sonic roared. A young rabbit emerged from behind a huge wooden door, and quietly walked forward towards them.

"Yes, my King?" she asked. Sonic looked toward the heap that was the Head's body, and grinned. "See that mess? Clean it up," he ordered. "At once, my liege," Cream replied, seemingly emotionless. "And also, get the guards to take HER to the dungeons! She'll be useful soon enough," Sonic added, and swept his long cloak behind him as he stormed out of the room.

Lucinda wept silently, as two large soldiers with iron-plated armour seized her roughly by her arms, and dragged her down towards the damp, dark, cobweb-filled dungeon. _Blaze...Flame my love...Head..I'm so, so sorry..._

_In the dungeon..._

The dank, damp stench of the dungeons filled Lucinda's nostrils and made her choke, her tears not helping it. The guard's hands were digging more into her already weakened arms, and her spirit, as they jeered and smirked every time she tripped on the cobble flooring. Finally, they reached a tiny brick cell, its bars rusting away. Lucinda sighed with a sob.

"Welcome to your new home...for now!" one guard jeered, shoving Lucinda inside, her knees scraping the concrete floor. "Although, it isn't exactly the fine dining and comfy pillows you're used to, your Majesty!" the other added, and they both cracked up, high smacks in their voices. _They..they think this is funny? This is insanity..._

As the key turned and locked the cell, the guards smirking as they left, Lucinda felt as though the cell wasn't the only thing that'd been locked. Her spirit, and her heart, felt the same. She let out a small sob, but controlling her tears was no use. "Sorry...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm a useless Queen!" she wept, her eyes stinging from the tears. The scrapes on her knees were nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

_"H...he...hello? Who's..there?"_

Lucinda's head lifted, but barely noticed the little voice. _"P...please...I won't hurt you.." _the timid voice continued. This time, Lucinda paid attention to it, and slowly turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Who..are you? Come out, I can't see you," she sniffled. A white hand emerged from the shadow of the corner of the cell, and a young girl shuffled weakly from the blackness.

Her eyes, afraid of other prying ones, looked at Lucinda with intense shyness. Her strands of pink hair fell across her face, and she grasped her elbow in defense. Lucinda looked at her in shock. _So Aquos are locking up innocent teenagers now? This...this is pure cruelty..._

"It's...It's been a long time..I've been all alone here," the girl stammered. Lucinda looked at her with sympathy. Her clothes were in tatters, her feet bare and stone-cold. "It's alright...I won't hurt you darling..you can approach me," she said gently. The girl silently shuffled forwards, and warily knelt down in front of her.

She clenched her hands and looked down at her knees. "Young lady...please look at me..." Lucinda whispered. The girl slowly lifted her head, and her eyes caught the pasty moonlight through the iron barred window. They shone a vivid emerald green, but for a moment, Lucinda thought they were neon blue.

"Now...do you have a name?" Lucinda asked. "My name...my name...is _Amy_."

**Ooooh suspense! What'll happen now? Just keep reading to find out! I've decided to work at my own pace, so if it's late I'm sorry :) But please keep reading as I appriciate it! :D  
**


	14. Flames

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 14! Keep reading and plz plz plz review! So so sorry it's really late! :) (Oh, and over 4000 views now guys, thanks a lot!)  
**

_Just outside Aquos..._

"This woodland seems to go on forever! Aquos should be nearby now shouldn't it?" Sir Knuckles complained. Sir Shadow rolled his eyes at his companion and sighed. "Yes it should, but if you'd been paying attention to the war, you should know that Aquos won't be easy to find," he replied. Sir Knuckles growled. "Hmph, of course I knew that!" he retorted.

Sir Shadow rolled his eyes. He wanted to protect Blaze, at any cost, but with Sir Knuckles complaining, it seemed like he was only getting further away from reaching that goal. "Just come on will you?" he sighed, cutting through a thick tangle of ivy with his sword. Sir Knuckles rolled his eyes and sighed as he reluctantly followed his lead. _Damn, how the hell are we gonna save Princess Blaze if all I do is follow Shadow's lead? _he thought with a frown.

Sir Knuckles was almost lost in his complaining thoughts, when something caught his eye. "Hey, look over here!" he yelled. Sir Shadow sighed with a slight growl as he wandered over to his comrade. "What is it now?" he asked impatiently. "This," Sir Knuckles replied, pointing to a large stone gate behind a group of towering oak trees. "I think...we're here..." Sir Knuckles told Sir Shadow quietly.

"Then we've gotta proceed with caution. Come on!" Sir Shadow replied, running off into the trees, his comrade not far behind him. It only took them a few moments, before they were standing before the looming, ivy covered stone gate, with desolate skies above it. "Hmph," Sir Shadow scoffed, "Exactly what you'd expect from Aquos." "I agree," Sir Knuckles answered with a slight growl rising in his voice, " It's so dark and quiet here."

A few raven squawked above them, and a downpour of cold rain suddenly fell down. "Ugggh, I hate rain!" Sir Knuckles moaned as he shook off the raindrops. "Stop complaining already and hurry up! We've gotta get in there without being spotted by any guards," Sir Shadow scolded. He took a few hesistant steps toward the gate, and opened it slowly. As they both stepped inside, they too felt what Blaze had felt - utter despair and hatred of the worn-out stalls and boarded-up homes.

Sir Knuckles clenched his fists in anger. Even Sir Shadow felt a little gasp rise in his voice. "This...this is awful...damn that Sonic!" Sir Knuckles growled. Sir Shadow placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and replied, "I know, but that's why we're here - to save Princess Blaze, and to stop this madness..."

_Near the centre of the city..._

Blaze wheezed and took in short breaths as she struggled to keep up with Silver. "Have...we...lost them...yet? I'm...running...out of...breath.." she gasped, grasping tighter onto Silver's hand. He looked back at her with sympathetic eyes. "Nearly, we're near the centre of the city, it's not far," he replied calmly, whilst still running.

"Hey, you! Stop right now! Quit running! It'll only make your punishment worse!" a guard yelled after them as he reluctantly continued to chase the pair.

Blaze looked back at him and gasped. Silver sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on!" he growled. As they kept dashing round every last corner and alleyway, the guard continued to hunt them down like animals. "This is ridiculous! The others have given up already!" Silver muttered loudly. Blaze had started to slow down considerably, her breathing becoming shallow.

Silver turned to her in concern. "Are you okay Blaze?" he asked worriedly. "I'm...I'm feeling a little...sick," she replied in breaths. _Damn it! She needs to rest, but we need to lose that damn guard first! _He quickly glanced at the guard. _I guess I have to... _"Blaze, there's a crack in that building over there, go and hide in it," he told Blaze. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "No... Silver I...won't..." she replied.

Silver put a hand on her shoulder. "Blaze..please, just hide there, just for a moment," he repeated. Blaze finally nodded reluctantly, and hid inside. Although she felt a little weak, she still felt angered at the fact she couldn't help Silver. She clenched her fists. _There's no way I'm gonna just hide here and watch him do this! _

She peered outside, and saw Silver raising his palms towards the guard, glowing its usual blue light. " ..no! Don't!" the guard quivered. "Oh shut up and go will ya?" Silver sighed. He raised a pile of wooden planks laying around, and moved them above the guard's head. _That's it...  
_

She rubbed her palms together and a small ball of fire formed in her hands. _Time to make this baby grow up..._

As she moved her palms further away from each other, the ball grew larger and larger, and started to take the shape of a flaming dragon. She narrowed her brow as she focused all her concentration onto it. The pain of creating it was hurting her a little, but the guard had to go without any commotion.

She moved slowly from out of the crack, and raised her hands above her head, the dragon now a large beast. The guard dropped to his knees in fear. "Ah...ahhh..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What is that thing?" he stammered. Silver dropped the wooden planks, and turned to the raging fire of a beast, and Blaze, her eyes aglow with ember. Her expression seemed a little crazed. "Oh Blaze..."

As Blaze seemed to summon all her strength, the beast moved forwards, and glided swiftly past Silver. The guard shakily stood up and shook with fear. Blaze moved with the flaming dragon, a slight grin across her face. The guard shook even more as he drew his sword. "S-s-s-s-stay back!" he trembled. Blaze scoffed. "Start running," she whispered slyly.

The guard wasted no time at all in scrambling away, the dragon roaring after him. Silver stared at Blaze in shock, suprised at her almost violent behaviour. As she turned towards him, the ember in her eyes seemed to cease, and she shakily walked towards Silver. Silver took a few hesitant steps toward her. "Blaze...Blaze, are you alright?" he asked warily.

Blaze's eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head as she dropped to the ground, like she'd been stabbed. Silver dashed forwards, catching her just before she hit it. "Blaze! Blaze, talk to me!" he shouted with concern. Blaze drearily opened her eyes, staring Silver right in the face. A sob left her throat. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Silver...Silver, I'm so...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! My powers seem to take over me...I'm a monster!" she sobbed.

Silver helped her to her feet, and then drew her weak body close to his. He stroked her head comfortingly. "Blaze...you're not a monster...you never have been," he said calmingly, "You were able to control it weren't you?" Blaze looked up at him. "Maybe...but what if...what if next time I can't?" she mumbled uncertainly.

Silver released her, and grasped her hands. "You will Blaze...I promise," he replied with a small smile. Blaze looked at him, and struggled to show him a reluctant grin. Silver touched her cheek. "That's better, you look a lot better when you smile," he grinned. Blaze blushed a slight pink as she let go of his hands.

"Anways, turn around, and look up to the left," Silver instructed. Blaze did as she was told, and almost gasped in awe as her eyes met a enormous palace, with black and blue flags on every tower, and iron bars surrounding it as a defence. Compared to the rest of the city, it seemed like a pile of gold, yet, it seemed even more gloomy. Silver grasped her shoulder.

"We're here...my old home."

**Oooooooooooooooh more suspense! They've finally arrived at the Aquos castle guys! And Blaze, jesus! I'm sorry about the delay, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please keep faving and reviewing guys - I really appriciate it! :D**


	15. A Puzzle Almost Solved

**Hey guys! Chapter 15 now up! Hope u enjoy it! (It's a longer one this time - and btw, I've nearly reached 5000 views! Thanks guys!)**

_Back in the dungeons..._

"Amy...that's a beautiful name," Lucinda said politely. The pink hedgehog smiled slightly. "T-t-thank you," she stammered. Lucinda smiled back, but a niggling thought at the back of her mind was eating away at her. _Why is such a young girl down here? Sonic is an even bigger monster than I'd thought! _She sighed quietly. Amy tilted her head a little. "W-what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Lucinda snapped out of her thought. She smiled, but then frowned. "Well...actually...may I ask why you're down here? If it isn't too much trouble.." she inquired. Amy gasped, but then nodded. She crossed her legs and sat upright. "It's okay...I've been wanting to tell someone for a long time really," she replied. Lucinda nodded, and once again took notice of Amy's clothes. _She must've been here longer than I thought..._

Amy let out a small cough, and gently closed her eyes. "Well...I guess I should start at the beginning..."

_Flashback..._

"I remember it like it was yesterday, but then again, how could I not?" she started. "Me and my older brother were playing in the fields near this castle, I remember it was so beautiful that day.."

_"Come on big brother! Play tag with me!" "Okay then, but you're it Ames!" "Aww no fair! You're way faster than me!" "There's someone that's faster than me you know!" 'Who Silvy?" "You if you focus you nutter!" "Hey! Get back here! Hehehe!"  
_

"We were playing one of my favourite games as a kid...a game of tag," she sighed. "But then, a loud scream came from nearby.."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Huh? Silvy, what was that noise?" "I don't know Amy...I think it came from home." "What? Are Mummy and Daddy-" "Shhhhh Ames, wait a minute..."  
_

"It was then so quiet...and I was so scared, I was only little," Amy continued. "I clung onto my brother so tightly I think I hurt him."

_"Is everything okay Silvy?" "I don't know, it seems ok." _"We walked slowly back towards the castle, nothing made a sound.."

_"Silver...Amy...you're not..hurt..." _"I heard a familiar voice come from around the corner, and I immeadiately recognised it as my father's. I turned around with a smile, but then I gasped when I saw he was covered with what looked like blood.." Amy gulped. "I ran over to him, tears in my eyes..."

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" "Father! What happened to you? Where's Mother?" _"My father didn't look at me or my brother, but rather the ground beneath us, and I saw his fist clench." _"She's...dead?_ " "I wailed when my brother uttered those words, and started screaming for my mother. My brother held me close, and I buried my face in his fur..I was only 6 years old.." Amy mumbled, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Lucinda placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There there now..it's all over now..please don't cry," she cooed. _Why would this girl have been at the castle? _she wondered. "I-I-I'm sorry," Amy stammered, "I'll keep going..." Lucinda nodded. "I then heard a low but sinister voice come around the same corner.."

_"Peek a boo..." "_I looked up to see a monster of a man emerge, wielding a sapphire-encrusted sword...dripping crimson blood...I was terrified..my brother almost lunged at him in anger - he knew instantly that Sonic had killed our mother.."

Lucinda's expression turned sour. "King Sonic killed your mother? But why would -" She was interrupted by Amy's small sobs. _To put such a pain on a young girl's shoulders...but why would Sonic kill HER parents? _"I'm...I'm sorry.." Amy stuttered. "Please don't apologise, it's quite alright Amy," Lucinda replied with an unsure smile.

_"U...Un...Uncle Sonic? Wh...why? Just..why?" "Silvy? What do you mean?" "He...hehe...hehehe..HAHAHAHAHA!" "Quit your laughing! This is no joking matter brother!" "Your son is such a naive fool Storm, I thought he'd have picked it up by now." "Don't you dare insult my son!" "I can say whatever I want, once I've dealt with you.." _"Sonic moved towards us, like a looming mountain, ready to strike us down..." Amy shuddered. To her, it was as if it was happening again...

_"Stay away from us you monster!" "Monster? You shouldn't pay yourself such high compliments Storm.." "Hold your tongue! Fight me face to face if that's what you want Sonic!" "Very well..but first..." "What is it?! You've already killed my wife, what else do you want?" "I just want a fair fight...so it's only fair if you can fight without distraction..." "Nooo! Stay away from them!" _"My father yelled in pain as Sonic moved towards me and my brother...his expression was so desperate.."

_"Silver! Take Amy and run! Run as far away as you can! Go - now!" "But father!" Go now! And remember...I love you both so much.""NOOO! Daddy! No no no!" "Amy! Please, we have to!" _"My brother dragged me away, and I had no choice in the matter. I remember crying so much it hurt me, and my brother seemed on the brink of tears...but all of a sudden we stopped, and my brother turned to face me..."

_"Ames..I need you to be a big girl now ok? I know you're only 6, but please, for your big bro? Stay here ok? I'm going to check on Father for a mo.." "Wait Silvy! Don't go! Please!" "It'll all be alright, I promise! Just stay put!" "SILVY!" _"I yelled so loudly for him to come back, but he ran back to where we came from...and...and I...never saw him again..." Amy wailed at the thought of her brother, and Lucinda couldn't help but put her arms around her, just like she used to for Blaze.

"Shhhh...it's ok now..." she whispered. Amy sniffled. "But that...that wasn't the end of it..." she mumbled.

_"SILVY!" "You know girly, you shouldn't scream so loud, otherwise you'll get caught..." _"A large armoured man loomed over me like a lion, and reached his arms out towards me.." _"NOOOOO! Leave me alone!" _"I ran away as fast as I could...but I was nowhere near as fast as my brother was...and the man caught me in no time..." _"Hehehe...you've got speed girly, I'll give you that...now let's get you settled in your new home...hehehehe..." __"NOOOOOOOOO! SILVY! HELP ME!" _"I tossed and turned in the man's arms, but he had an iron grip. That was also the day I lost my favourite moonstone bracelet...the one which my brother gave me..."

Lucinda let go of Amy and looked her in the eye. They seemed to glow a neon blue once again under the light. _Those eyes...they remind me of..._"Amy...who is your older brother? What was his name?" she inquired. Amy gasped, but then nodded. "His name...his name was Silver..."

Lucinda gasped in shock, but clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her suprise. _Silver?! That's the boy who I ordered to be executed! And Blaze...Blaze loves him! No wonder their eyes are so similar! But why did Sonic try to kill her family? Why was this? _Lucinda looked at Amy's tear-stained face. _I can't tell her her brother's alive...she's been through enough..._

"Why did Sonic try to kill your family? Why is he involved in this?" she continued eagerly, wanting to know the truth. Amy sighed, and closed her eyes again. "Sonic...Sonic is my uncle...and I...me and my brother were the Princess and Prince of Aquos...he wanted us out of the way so he could take the kingdom for himself..."

Lucinda's opened wide in shock. _That explains it! That explains everything! This poor girl...her life wasted here... _She clenched her fists and growled. _Sonic...your truly are a monster...locking your own niece away down here for so long...you will be defeated...if not by me...then by my daughter's hand..._

_In the Aquos Palace hall..._

King Sonic seemed undisturbed and content. His enemies were almost all exactly right where he wanted them. To him, each person involved was like a pawn on a chess board, for him to arrange as he pleased. He chuckled to himself. _Now if only -_

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" a guard shouted as he ran into the room. Sonic frowned, but then smiled creepily. "What is it now, guard?" "At the front of the castle...your nephew and a young female accomplice have been spotted there...another guard said she spurted flames at him to terrify him!" the guard replied in a hurry. _So they're here at last...about time..._

Sonic stood up off his throne and walked past the guard. A smirk crept across his face. _Finally...all the pieces have come together...now it's time...to start the real fun..._

**_Ooooooh suspense once again! What'll happen now everyone's in Aquos? You'll just have to wait til next time to find out! In the meantime, please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys! :D_**


End file.
